Spinarak man
by mitch kaufman
Summary: Ever wonder what sort of comics exist in the Pokemon world? Well the Marvel comics of the Pokemon branch have a hero of their own... Spinarak man. Peter Catcher was a High School student living in Celadon City, when one day he got bit by a radioactive Spinarak during a field trip to the Cinnabar Island labs. Now Peter can use his powers to fight crime!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - introduction

Meet Peter Ketcher, a nerdy high school student at the Pokemon academy. He lives with Pokefan Mei and Gentleman Ben (his Aunt and Uncle) in Celadon City. Peter's life was overall a normal one, until that fateful day.

"Today we'll be visiting the Cinnabar Island lab" said Peter's teacher. Peter was looking forward to this, aside from being a bit of a science geek, Peter will get to meet Dr. Curt Connors, who is one of the leaders of the Cinnabar lab, currently studying the effects of cross-pokemon mutations. Peter is also the photographer of the school paper, and this trip is sure to provide some nice pictures for the paper. Soon enough the teacher sends out a Pidgeotto and instructs the class to form a line so they can be sent one by one to Cinnabar Island, having a Pokemon that can use Fly makes field trips easy to go to. As the class forms a line, Peter is about to stand behind his childhood friend and classmate Dawn Stacy, only to be pushed aside by Flash Thompson. Flash is the head of the schools football team, and a total bully, unfortunately Peter happens to be his favorite person to bully. "leave him alone" said Dawn. Flash doesn't like it too much when people stand up to him, and grabs Dawn by the shirt, ready to hit her. "put her down Eugene" said Peter. Big mistake. Flash hates being called by his first name, he's had the nickname Flash ever since he was young that time he got lost in a dark cave while visiting the Rock Tunnel, only to be found by a Hiker with an Abra that happened to have just the right move for seeing in dark caves, feel free to guess what move it was. The class gasps at Peter calling Flash by his first name, and Flash puts Dawn down. Flash now furious lifts his fist up, ready to hit Peter , but the Teacher calls for the next in line, Flash. "I'll deal with you later Catcher" said Flash. As Flash gets on the teachers Pidgeotto, he is quickly sent to the island, and Pidgeotto returns for everyone else. Once everyone has been sent to the island, the teacher takes everyone to the Cinnabar Lab not too far away from the Pokemon Center. The lab looks like a building that has been broken, only to be slowly rebuilt over time. Soon enough a man with a missing right arm steps out the door, Dr. Curt Connors. Curt welcomes the class into the building. As Peter was about to walk in, he falls down face first, "oops sorry" said Flash while trying not to laugh. Peter was angry, but there was nothing he could do, Flash was much stronger than him, so Peter simply forgave Flash and entered the lab. Dr. Connors explained to the class that the lab used to conduct many dangerous experiments involving the creation of an invincible Pokemon using the DNA of a Pokemon called Mew, but after some experiments went a little wrong, one of the test subjects escaped, and destroyed the lab, as well as killing most of the scientists inside the lab at the time. Dr. Connors then explains that he was one of the few that didn't die that day, however his right arm was lost as a result. Years after the lab accident, the lab began to be rebuilt thanks to some funds from the Cinnabar Gym Leader Blane Osborn, however the attempts to create a powerful Pokemon have been scrapped in favor of a new study of trying to combine the DNA of certain Pokemon with humans to create a cross species hybrid. Dr. Connors then shows the class to an area that's currently testing experiments on some Spinarak that have an unusual light blue color to them, explaining that these Spinarak are not like the ones you'll find in the wild, these ones have been genetically modified to have certain abilities that would be hard to replicate in the wild, "each one of the twenty five Spinarak has a distinct nature" said Dr. Connors. One student notices that the cage of Spinarak only has twenty four of them, which Dr. Connors soon confirms to be true. As Peter takes a picture of the Spinarak testing area, he feels a sudden pain around the back of his neck, almost like a Pokemon using Bug Bite on him. Peter then sees that one of the Spinarak is on the ground next to him, and calls Dr. Connors over claiming to have found the missing Spinarak. Dr. Connors comes over, and retrieves the missing Spinarak, "Thank you very much Mr.?" "Catcher, Peter Catcher" As Peter introduces himself, Dr. Connors puts out his left hand, and the two shake hands. "had that Spinarak escaped the lab, the consequences would have been dangerous, It's a good thing this little guy didn't get a chance to bite anyone" said Dr. Connors. Bite? Peter had just thought about what had happened, and wondered if that Spinarak had actually used Bug Bite on him or not, but it didn't matter now, for the fiend trip was almost over, and it was time to go back to School.

On the way home from school, Peter had a sudden feeling as if he could sense everything around him, that and a bit of nausea, luckily he made it home before it was too late. upon arriving home, Peter's Aunt Mei and Uncle Ben were at the door to greet him, but Peter simply fainted upon entering. Peter soon woke up finding himself in his bed, and for whatever reason everything was clear to him, like some sort of sixth sense. Peter goes to put on his glasses, but suddenly he realized that his vision is perfect, as if it corrected itself. Peter walks downstairs to find Aunt Mei happy to see him. "We were so worried about you, thank goodness you're alright" Said Aunt Mei. Peter felt more than fine though, in fact he felt better than ever. Upon arriving to school, Peter sensed that someone was coming at him with intent of hurting him, Peter quickly dodges what turns out to be Flash Thompson with a revenge punch for yesterday. Flash having missed his punch pulls out a Pokeball, "Hitmonchan, I choose you" Flash releases a Hitmonchan, which is against school rules which state that students are allowed to have Pokemon on them, but may not release them from their Pokeball without permission from a teacher or staff member (unless it's in self defense), it's also further against the rules to use said Pokemon for battles, or to hurt a classmate. Disregarding the rules, Flash commands his Hitmonchan to use Mega Punch on Peter. Peter dodges the attack, "what's wrong, can't get a hit?" said Peter. Flash tells Hitmonchan to use Bullet Punch knowing that it's a much quicker move. Peter this time grabs the Hitmonchan's punch, and stops the Pokemon from moving his fist. "So is it my turn yet?" Asked Peter. with that Peter lifts the Pokemon up over his head, and throws Hitmonchan across the hall. Flash quickly returns his injured Hitmonchan to his Pokeball, as some staff members appear to break up the fight. Uncle Ben arrives to the principles office to pick up Peter, who was blamed for the situation in question. On the way to Ben's car, Dawn sees them passing, "Peter, what happened? Did you really get into a fight with Flash?" She asked. "he sure did, and believe me he's in trouble for it" said Ben. Dawn gave the man a look of confusion. "Oh I'm his parole officer, and I'm guessing you're Dawn Stacy, Peter likes you by the way" Peter was not amused by this, and upon entering the car to go home Ben couldn't help but laugh. "Ben you do know that her dad is chief of police George Stacy, so she knows all the parole officers in the city, not to mention that other than George all the other cops are females named Jenny" said Peter. Ben didn't really care about that, he was far more concerned about the trouble Peter had caused with Flash. "look Peter, I know things have been tough, but that's no reason to go picking a fight with that Flash kid" said Ben. Peter wanted to explain what really happened, but Ben didn't wanna hear it "weather he had it coming or not is beside the point, just remember with great power, comes great responsibility." Is all that Ben told him. Peter was punished by being grounded for a week, during this time Peter spent it trying to create a web shooter that allows him to create an artificial String Shot attack, the idea had just come to him one night, and Peter felt the need to make it a reality. While working on his web shooter, Peter was getting tired of being stuck in his house, he knew he was still grounded, but that didn't matter. Peter closed the door to his room, and decided to sneak out the window in his room. Upon trying to climb out his window, Peter realized that his hands were clinging to the building, making it easy to make his way to the ground without having to jump. After crawling his way down his home, Peter decides to go to the Pokemart, having a sudden thirst for a Potion, despite the fact that Potions are not really for humans. Upon entering the Pokemart he gets the usual greeting "Hi there! May I help you?" says the cashier. Peter sees that he currently has 298 pokedollars on him and scrolls down the items to pick from to were it says "Potion 300 pokedollars" despite being short 2 pokedollars Peter picks the option anyway in hopes that the cashier will give him a break "You don't have enough money." says the cashier. Peter is annoyed by this, as a man walks up behind him dressed in black with a sack behind his back waiting to make a purchase. Oh come on, I'm only short 2 pokedollars" Peter tries to click the Potion option once more "You don't have enough money." says the cashier once again. Realizing that it's a lost cause Peter allows the man behind him to make his purchase, "alright this is a robbery" says the man as he pulls out a gun to the cashier. Peter realizes that this guy is of the Burglar trainer class, but he doesn't care, on his way out the Burglar tosses him the Potion that he couldn't afford. As Peter headed out, the Burglar quickly dashed out the door with a bunch of money in his hands. Peter wasn't bothered by this, after all why should he help the cashier who wouldn't let him buy a Potion, when the Burglar was surprisingly nicer to him? As Peter left the place he saw the Burglar headed down to were his home is, but he didn't really care, it's not like the Burglar was about to break in or anything. Meanwhile back at home Aunt Mei notices that Peter hasn't made any sound in his room for a while, she decides to check on Peter, only to find that Peter was missing. Mei was not thrilled that Peter decided to sneak out, so she told Ben that she's gonna go look for Peter, but as she walked out the door, she forgot to lock it. As Peter was walking around, he decided it was about time to go back home, but as he was about to sneak back inside his room, a gunshot was heard, It came from inside the house. Upon hearing this Peter ran in through the front entrance finding that the house has been trashed, and his Uncle Ben is on the ground dead from a gunshot wound. Upon looking, Peter quickly notices a man with a gun, it's that Burglar from before. Upon realizing what he had done, the Burglar drops his stuff and makes a run for it. Peter thinks back to earlier when the Burglar robbed the Pokemart, he could have stopped the guy but didn't. Realizing it was his fault Peter chases after the man, but it was too late, the Burglar got away. Aunt Mei gets home, and soon enough the cops show up to investigate. After Peter tells officer Jenny what he saw upon coming home "I'm afraid have no leads at this time, but if anything changes we'll be sure to inform you" said one of the Jennies. Aunt Mei tells Peter that while she is mad at him for running off while grounded, that she's glad he's ok. Upon realizing that if he had stopped the Burglar back at the Pokemart that Ben would have still been alive, Peter vows that he will never watch a criminal get away in front of him, even if the victim was a jerk to him.

A few days pass and Peter has just finished with the development of his Web Shooter, now he just needs to test it out. Peter takes his web shooter and straps it onto his wrist, and by taping his palm with middle and ring finger respectively a string of web comes out of it, a pretty solid one at that. Peter heads out (he's no longer grounded at this point) to see what he can do. Peter climbs a building to the top with his wall crawling abilities, and aims his web at a building across the street. After making sure the string is secure, Peter swings across to the next building. After swinging across the city, Peter realizes that his web cartridge is empty, Peter decides that it's probably a good idea to go back home. On the way home Peter sees a bunch of police cars going down the road, remember his promise, Peter follows the cop cars to find that a bank has been robbed. Hot on their trails, Peter tracks down the robbers who were stupid enough to leave a trail of coins leading Peter to an abandoned ally. Peter sees that there's three people in ski masks with a large sack of money, that had sprung a leak at the bottom "stop right there" said Peter. The three criminals took off their ski masks revealing to be a boy and a girl only a bit older than him, along with a Meowth. "Prepare for trouble" said the girl. "make it double" said the boy. "to protect..." as the girl was about to continue Peter interrupted them by punching the boy. "How dare you attack in the middle of our motto" said Meowth. Peter was surprised for a moment that that Meowth could talk, but he didn't care, he quickly grabbed the back of money from them, and punched the three crooks, sending them flying. "Don't think we'll forget your face" said the girl. "But in the meantime, it looks like Team Rockets blasting off again" all three of them said as they disappeared. Having retrieved the stolen bag of money, Peter left the scene before the cops could come to ask questions. Upon coming home, Peter though about what just happened, about how those three might try to find him now that they've seen his face. Peter goes straight to his room and starts developing ideas for a costume. After hours of designing, Peter finally settles on a latex suit that he made himself looking like it's covered in webs with a green coloring for the top and mask, the pants... oh just look at the cover picture to get a good idea what it looks like. After finishing the suit, Peter puts it on making him Spinarak-man.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has pasted, and Peter has been going around the city catching bad guys in secret, the authorities are not sure how they feel about him quite yet. Some think he's just seeking attention, while others seem to like him, all the while some are in the middle just waiting to see what happens. The Daily Mewgle (Celadon Cities leading newspaper) however is convinced that Spinarak-man is dangerous, and the moment he does something bad, they're sure to put it on the front page news. Sure enough that day came when Spinarak-man was reported to have committed several robberies throughout the city. Word quickly spreads, and the Daily Mewgle is quick to take sides. The odd thing about these robberies is that those who witnessed Spinarak-man commit the crimes couldn't recall anything about Spinarak-man using his webs, or really doing anything to confirm his identidy other than wearing his distinct outfit, though you wouldn't no this from reading the Daily Mewgle. The reason these witnesses didn't see Spinarak-man use any of his usual moves was because that wasn't Spinarak-man committing those crimes, it was an imposter. Peter soon hears word of this, and you can bet he will do something about it, but first he has to figure out what to do about an angry looking Flash storming down the hall. As Flash storms through, Peter tries to sneak off, after all there's no reason to cause trouble right now, but Flash isn't in the mood for trouble, "hey Catcher, can you believe the lies the press is giving about Spinarak-man?" said Flash. Turns out that Flash is a major pro Spinarak-man fan, not that Peter would dare tell Flash that he's Spinarak-man, after all he can't go telling people who his true identity is, especially with the rumors of Spinarak-man's crime spree going around. "uh ya, it's pretty odd that Spinarak-man would be doing this" said Peter. Flash was not amused by this, as he won't believe any of it, "Spinarak-man is innocent, and I will prove it, one way or another" said Flash. At that Flash heads down the hallway to continue telling anyone who passes by of how innocent Spinarak-man is, of course he's right, but Peter doesn't wanna risk being discovered. After school gets out Peter is on his way home, when some police cars zoom past, Peter quickly removes his street clothes having started wearing his Spinarak-man suit underneath, after putting on his mask, Spinarak-man quickly swings through town as he hears some citizens saying something about Spinarak-man, it must be that imposter. As Spinarak-man swings down, he finds that a bank has been broken in, Spinarak-man goes in "what happened here?" Asked Spinarak-man. Everyone quickly puts their hands up, they think he's back to do more harm "ok look, I'm not here to hurt you, that guy was an imposter..." before Spinarak-man had a chance to finish talking, he felt a tingle alerting him of danger, his Spinarak sense, "Stop right there" said Officer Jenny. Spinarak-man turned around to find several Jennies each pointing a gun at him. "look I'm not the thief" said Spinarak-man. The Jennies were not convinced, Spinarak-man needed to get away from them so he could catch the real culprit. Thinking fast Spinarak-man used String Shot on the guns that were pointed at him "sorry officers, but I need to find the real criminal, and don't worry, those webs dissolve after a few minutes" with that Spinarak-man left the scene to chase the phony. Hot in pursuit, Spinarak-man soon finds that there is in fact a fake Spinarak-man carrying a bag of money, the real Spinarak-man swings down from his web, landing a nice kick to the back of the imposter. Upon hitting him, the fake Spinarak-man suddenly changes his appearance, revealing himself to be wearing a disguise, "who are you?" Asked Spinarak-man. The man quickly introduced himself, "I'm the Kecleon, a master of disguise, and you sure took long enough to find me." Spinarak-man was surprised by this, it seems Peter wasn't the only human to have had their DNA spliced with a Pokemon, but before he could react the Kecleon stuck out his tongue, and gave Spinarak-man a lick, Spinarak-man became paralyzed, and couldn't move. With that the Kecleon ran off "we'll meet again Spinarak-man" he said as he got away safely. Sure enough there were enough people that saw what happened, allowing his name to be cleared, to his luck an old man with a bit of white hair, a mustache, and sunglasses on was even nice enough to spray some Paralyze Heal on him, curing the hero of his paralysis. "Thank's Stan" said Spinarak-man. "Don't mention it" said the old man that just gave him a Paralyze Heal. At that Spinarak-man started to swing through the city, but he was too late, Kecleon was gone, and it's starting to get late. With that Spinarak-man put his street clothes back on, and took off the mask as he headed home.

Upon arriving home, Aunt Mei was quick to wrap her arms around Peter, "I'm so glad you made it home safe" she said. Peter was starting to feel a little embarrassed by this "Aunt Mei, it's ok, it's not like I'm in any danger" said Peter. Aunt Mei told Peter that she doesn't want him going out late with Spinarak-man out there causing trouble, Peter was a little surprised to hear this, after all she's unknowingly talking about him. "what a shame, I was hoping to introduce you to my friends niece" said Mei. "Niece?" asked Peter. Anut Mei told Peter that her friend Anna Watson has a niece, and they live right next door, "she's about your age, and has such a wonderful personality" explained Mei. Peter had heard enough, he was not interested in meeting this girl, "uhh I'll think about it, but she really doesn't sound like my type" Peter said trying not to be rude. At that Peter went up to his room, and fell asleep.

The next day word got out of the imposter, and a good amount of the media has acknowledged that Spinarak-man was not the one committing crimes. Peter opens the Daily Mewgle up to see if they've acknowledged the innocence of Spinarak-man, and to no surprise they're not convinced. After skimming through the paper, Peter sees a want ad, the ad says that that Daily Mewgle is looking for pictures of Spinarak-man, this is perfect for Peter, aside from being experienced with photography, getting a few pictures of Spinarak-man is easy considering he is Spinarak-man. After school Peter gets his camera ready, and after ditching the street clothes, Spinarak-man poses a few pictures for the camera. After taking a couple of pictures, Spinarak-man grabs his camera, and puts his street clothes back on, Peter goes over to the Daily Mewgle to give them his pics. Upon entering the place, Peter goes to the front desk to a secretary by the name of Bianca Brant, "can I help you?" asked Bianca. Peter showed her the photos he had of Spinarak-man, Bianca was excited by this, and told Peter to come with her, but she quickly started running and tripped on her own feet, luckily the photos weren't harmed. "Are you ok? asked Peter. Bianca was fine, and told Peter that she tends to get excited too easily, so the two of them step into an office with several people inside, at the end was a man sitting at his desk with a buzz cut smoking a cigar, he must be the boss. "Mr. Jameson, you won't believe it, we got photos of Spinarak-man" Bianca said running over to him. Before Bianca could get too close to knocking the two of them over, Jameson stopped her in her tracks. Bianca told Peter to come over, and introduced the man as J. Jonah Jameson, the chief-editor and publisher of the Daily Mewgle. "So you got some picture of Spinarak-man? Well let's see what you got" said J. Jonah. J. Jonah examined the photos Peter had, and quickly gave them back. "So did you like them?" asked Peter. J. Jonah was not really amused though, and told Peter that he needs to get a better camera to take pictures in "tell ya what, I'll give you 200 pokedollars for them" said J. Jonah. Peter was not too thrilled by this, "the ad offered 1000 pokedollars for pictures of Spinarak-man" said Peter. "No it said 1000 pokedollars for good pictures of Spinarak-man, your pictures are mediocre at best, ok tell ya what, I'll give you 300 pokedollars for the pictures" with this Peter accepts the offer, and gives J. Jonah the pics. After giving the pics to J. Jonah, he tells Peter that Bianca will write him his check, but right as he says this, a loud scream is heard coming from Bianca. Peter and J. Jonah quickly run over to the front desk "what happened?" asked Peter. Bianca told them it was nothing, that she just tripped on her own feet, though for some odd reason her voice sounded a bit different from before, in an almost familiar sort of way. Peter didn't really care though, after Bianca finished writing Peter his check, she walked over to the office, in an almost suspicious sort of way, oh well. On his way out, Peter heard what sounded like a smoke bomb go off inside the building, without another thought Peter put on his Spinarak-man costume and ran inside. "Ok what's going on here?" Asked Spinarak-man. refused to tell him anything, luckily his assistant Robbie Robertson was more than happy to explain things. Robbie Tells Spinarak-man that Bianca went over and stole some files containing government information that they're not allowed to release in the papers, then threw a smoke ball and fled. Upon remembering that Bianca sounded a bit off as he was about to leave, Spinarak-man realized something "that wasn't Bianca" he said. At that Spinarak-man dashed out the window in pursuit of what can only be the Kecleon. As Spinarak-man swung through town, he couldn't find any sign of the Kecleon, when all of a sudden his Spinarak senses tingled, Spinarak-man quickly jumped out of the way just in time. It was Kecleon once more trying to give Spinarak-man another lick, "you really think the same tricks gonna work on me twice?" asked Spinarak-man. Kecleon was prepared however, as he quickly pulled out a pokeball "Kecleon I choose you" said the Kecleon. A Kecleon came out of the pokeball ready to attack, "face it Spinarak-man, Kecleon have much higher stats that some weak Spinarak" said the Kecleon. Spinarak-man wasn't worried, "it doesn't matter if you're stronger, if I keep you from escaping" said Spinarak-man. With that Spinarak-man made a web using his web shooter to cover Kecleon, "you could say I just used Spider Web, can't escape from that can we now" Said Spinarak-man. The Kecleon wasn't happy with this, and pulled out another pokeball "ditto go!" said the Kecleon. A Ditto cam out of the pokeball, away from the web that has Kecleon trapped. "ditto, I want you to transform into a pokemon that knows Flamethrower, and burn through this spider web, and don't worry about hurting Kecleon" said the Kecleon. Ditto did just that, and transformed into a Magmar, as a Magmar Ditto used Flamethrower to burn through the webs, Kecleon also got slightly hurt by the attack, but it wasn't bad. "is that even allowed?" asked Spinarak-man. "Who cares, I'm the villain, I can screw the rules all I want" said the Kecleon. Kecleon (the Pokemon, not the trainer) having been hit by Flamethrower suddenly changed from its normal green color, to a red color. "ok what gives?" asked Spinarak-man. "I allowed my Kecleon to be affected by my transformed Dittos Flamethrower attack, activating Kecleons Color Change ability, which turns Kecleon into whatever type of attack hit last" said the Kecleon. "and since Flamethrower is a fire type move..." said Spinarak-man. "that's right, he's a fire type, and with Ditto transforming into a Magmar, you're up against two fire type Pokemon. What now Spinarak-man?" asked the Kecleon. Spinarak-man thinking fast wrapped the two Pokemon into a cocoon, but the two quickly burned through the webs. "Ditto, use Flamethrower, and Kecleon use Psybeam" said the Kecleon. The two attacks hit Spinarak-man, knocking him back against a fire hydrant. After getting up Spinarak-man had an idea. "What's wrong? Special attacks all ya got?" taunted Spinarak-man. At that, the Kacleon fell for the taunt "Ok fine then, Kecleon Sucker Punch, and Ditto Fire Punch" he said. The two Pokemon come charging in at Spinarak-man, but at the last second Spinarak-man uses his webs to pull himself out of the way, causing the two attacks to hit the fire hydrant. The hydrant broke causing water to come out quickly hitting the two pokemon. Being that both Pokemon have currently been turned into fire types, the water quickly knocks them out. "Curse you Spinarak-man" said the Kecleon as he called his two Pokemon back. As Spinarak-man was about to trap the Kecleon in his webs, a bunch of police cars arrive at the scene. "Stop right there" said one of the officer Jennies stepping out of the car. At that Spinarak-man decided that it would be best to leave, so he uses his webs to go back home.

The next day in school Dawn appears to be happy to see Peter. "hey Peter, lets go hang out today" said Dawn. Peter hasn't really had much time to spend with Dawn, or anyone lately due to spending much of his time fighting crime, so Peter is more than happy to spend some time with her "sure, how about 4:00, lets meet up at the Rocket Game corner" said Peter. After school was over, Peter headed home, when suddenly an explosion was seen. Peter quickly took off his outer clothes, and put his mask on, and Spinarak-man swung to the scene. The explosion came from Game Freak studios, as Spinarak-man got to the place, he saw several of the Game Freak employees tied up and their mouths taped shut. "What's going on here" asked Spinarak-man as he pulled the tape off their mouths. The employees explained that a man came in looking like one of the employees, and stole some top secret government information from our files. "Government secret information? Why would you guys even have such information here?" asked Spinarak-man. "We're Game Freak studios, we have all the data this game has, including stuff that was programed in, but never used in the final cut, we also happen to have all the government info in the world" explained the staff. With that Spinarak-man concluded that the Kecleon was behind this, after all the Kecleon is a master of disguise. Spinarak-man lept out the building in pursuit of the Kecleon, but was having trouble finding him, after all he could be disguised as anyone. After searching for several hours, Spinarak-man remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Dawn at 4:00, after taking off the Spinarak-man suit Peter tried to check the time, but he left his watch at home. Peter quickly found a gentleman with an oddly familiar red zigzag stripe on his belly, "excuse me sir, do you have the time?" asked Peter. The gentleman checked his watch and told him that it's currently 5:04, and then walked away with a grin. For some reason that gentleman's voice sounded somewhat familiar, but he didn't have time to think of that seeing as he's now an hour late for his plans with Dawn. Peter ran as fast as he could to the Rocket Gamer corner,but by the time he got there, it was too late, Dawn had already left. As Peter got ready to head home, a loud scream from inside the Rocket Gamer corner. Peter quickly switched to Spinarak-man, and jumped into action. Spinarak-man ran inside to find that the Kecleon was inside standing right beside a poster on the wall with Dawn Stacy as his hostage. "Ah Spinarak-man, good to see you, hope you don't mind me holding your friend hostage" said the Kecleon. Spinarak-man looked at the Kecleon, and noticed that he has a red zigzag pattern on his belly, thinking back Spinarak-man remembered that when he first saw the Kecleon disguised as him, and realized that he had that same zigzag on him then, and that Gentlemen that told him the time was also him, he knows who Spinarak-man really is. Spinarak-man swung over to attack the Kecleon, but the Kecleon pulled out a pokeball and said "Kecleon I choose..." before The Kecleon got a chance to throw his pokeball, Spinarak-man quickly shot a web at the pokeball, making it unable to open. "Curse you Spinarak-man" cried the Kecleon. Spinarack-man declared that the same tricks won't work on him twice, and punches the Kecleon, knocking him out cold. After knocking out the Kecleon, Spinarack-man unties Dawn Stacy, and tells her to flee like everyone else has, she hasn't realize why the Kecleon choose her as a hostage it seems. "thanks for saving me, but who are you?" asked Dawn. "oh you know, just your friendly neighborhood Spinarak-man" he replied. soon enough the police arrived, and Captain George Stacy enters the building "Ok what happened here" asked George Stacy. "no need to worry, I've caught the bad guy" said Spinarak-man. George Stacy quickly examined the Kecleon, who has now been covered in spiderwebs, making him unable to move. "you did this Spinarak-man?" asked George Stacy. Spinarak-man nods, and the other cops take the Kecleon away. George Stacy tells Spinarak-man that he heard about him saving his daughter, and reveals that The Kecleon is actually a wanted spy working for Sony by the name of Dmitri Smerdyakov, Dmitri has been trying to steal all of Nintendo's data in hopes of providing Sony with a better game system. "I may have misjudged you Spinarak-man, you're alright" said George Stacy. At that Spinarak-man left the scene, and headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

After defeating the Kecleon, word got out of this victory. Soon enough the news found it's way over in Unova to a skilled Pokemon trainer by the name of Satoshi Ketchumoff, or Ash for short. After spending years in the wild, Ash has developed a taste for Max Elixirs that he found around Unova. Over the years these Max Elixirs have given Ash strength and speed that is far above the average human, but it's also caused for him to become far more savage at times. Upon seeing the paper telling of Spinarak-man's victory over the Kecleon, Ash saw this headline and realized that he has found a new challenge. Ash called for his two traveling companions Iris and Cilan to come over, Iris is Ash's Fiance with a wild personality that matches his own, Cilan is the one that cooks food for them. "Good timing, I just finished preparing lunch, Ash I think you'll like this, I found a Rare Candy out here and used it in your portion of the meal" said Cilan. This was a pleasant treat for Ash, as Rare Candies are his favorite. Ash told Iris and Cilan of the news of Spinarak-man defeating the Kecleon, and after eating his Rare Candy based lunch Ash felt a sudden power boost "from now on I am no longer Satoshi Ketchumoff, just call me Ketchum the Hunter" said Ash. With that they agree that a trip to Kanto would be a good idea.

Back in Kanto, Peter is struggling to figure out how to apologize to Dawn for not showing up for their plans, but before he even gets a chance to say anything, Dawn approaches him. "Hey Peter" said Dawn. Peter was a bit surprised to see Dawn not mad at him. "oh hey Dawn, I heard about what happened at..." before Peter could finish what he was saying Dawn stopped him and told him that it was ok, she said she could hardly blame him for running off in a hostage situation like that. "so you're not mad?" asked Peter. "Nah, it's ok" said Dawn. The two of them hug, until Flash passes by "oh look, a pair of nerdy love birds" taunted Flash. "Shutup Flash" said Peter. After school, Peter switches to Spinarak-man and swings around to make sure everything's alright. After Stopping a bank robber or two, Spinarak-man gets ready to call it a day, when suddenly the Spinarak senses tingle, Spinarak-man jumps out of the way in time to avoid an electric attack that almost hit him. "What the..." questioned Spinarak-man. As Spinarak-man looked in the direction of the attack, he sees a large man with a red and white hat, and a Pikachu next to him. "Good job Pikachu" said the man. "ok buddy, what's the big idea?" asked Spinarak-man. "I'm Satoshi 'Ash' Ketchumoff, worlds greatest Pokemon trainer, but you can just call me Ketchum the Hunter, and you will be my next catch" said the man. "Well then what do you want from me?" asked Spinarak-man. "I have never seen a human with the powers of a Spinarak before, and therefore I shall catch you!" said Ketchum. Ketchum the Hunter throws a pokeball at Spinarak-man, but Spinarak-man catches the ball before it gets a chance to open. "You know, I always wondered how a Pokemon feels about being hit by these things, it can't be pleasant, how about I try it on you!" said Spinarak-man. Spinarak-man throws the pokeball at Ketchem the Hunter, hitting him right in the head, "is that what I've been doing to these creatures this whole time? no wonder Team Plasma was against it" said Ketchum. Ketchum the Hunter commanded Pikachu to use Agility, Pikachu starts to circle Spinarak-man to a point that Spinarak-man can't keep up with him. "now I've got you" said Ketchum. Ketchum the Hunter grabs the distracted Spinarak-man, and gets a tight grip around him. "Ok Pikachu, I want you to use Thunderbolt on Spinarak-man while I got him held down" said Ketchum. As Pikachu go ready to attack, Spinarak-man managed to wiggle his arm out of Ketchum the Hunter's grip, and used his webs to grab Pikachu, and toss him behind them. Upon Pikachu using Thunderbolt, the attack instead hit Ketchum the Hunter, giving Spinarak-man a chance to get out of that grip. "You are a worthy opponent Spinarak-man, and we shall meet again" said Ketchum. At that Ketchum the Hunter and his Pikachu run off to what appears to be the forest area.


End file.
